vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Crow's Harbor
Crow’s Harbor is the only city in the Southern Isles and the center of all trade there. It is located on the East side island of Piyla and controlled by the pirate lords. None dock there without permission from one of them. The city has no walls or fortifications and simply stands next to the jungle. It is considered neutral ground between pirate crews. Money is considered mostly useless here and most trade takes place under a barter system with some rates fixed by the Exchange. Important Locations Chitin Forge The Forge is a constant mess of black smoke. All day and deep into the night sounds of metal clanging can be heard coming from this area. The Forge holds a combination of blacksmiths, armorsmiths, shipwrights, and many of types of production. Here is made any type of gear a pirate crew would need. These so called quartermasters are neutral with respect to the Pirate Lords and service anyone who can pay or trade for their work.The things that come from his place are said to be unique and deadly. The Exchange The reason Crow’s Harbor exists as it does today. A few centuries ago this market became the center for trade in the Isles by fixing exchange rates between goods. It has since turned into a huge open air market for anyone with something to sell. The stalls and shops here are pretty evenly split between things grown and made on the Isles and things plundered from other ships. People here call out their goods and prices while others walk live animals such as geese and pigs through the muddy streets. Temple Island Just off the harbor is a small island fully covered in an old mossy stone building. The temple of the Tide Keeper. The building itself is no more than one story high but it spills off the dirt and into the ocean. About a third of the rooms have floors of shallow water. The only way to the island is a narrow path in the sea where the blue waters are only a foot deep. There is no door and the reception hall is covered in water and filled with exotic fish. Above the entrance hall in silver is the sigil of Li-Shara. Here there are several priests of the god as well as a Cleric of Constant Light. They send off crews with blessings as well as ordaining new ships. The Cleric watches all that happens in the city recording it as is their sworn duty. Wave’s Perch The perch as most call it is the docks of the city. Out of the two hundred or so spots roughly a third belong to each pirate lord. These are highly prized and often traded in deals between the captains. The docks are well built and maintained and crewed by many young people looking for experience before being allowed to join a crew. Set up along these wooden docks are supply stores and well guarded storehouses. Many of these buildings as well as the wooden planks of the dock are painted at the pleasure of the lords. But the perch also serves a more deadly purpose. Here be the gallows. Several hanged folk lie rotting about the docks as reminders to never cross the lords. The Whirlpool Back when Crow’s Harbor was only a small trading village a few sailors set up a shack to store their rum. Soon it became a tavern and when Crow’s Harbor became the center of Isle life it expanded. Now the Whirlpool is a huge building with two wings added over years to serve as long drinking halls. At all times of the day and night it is busy. It employs a huge serving staff and is full of hodge-podge decorations accumulated by previous owners. These owners were retired captains seeking a simpler life and something to spend their spoils on. Most business deals between crews start here. Posters looking for working men and women, as well as advertisements hang on a central board and often there is live music. Usually a group of sailors with fiddles and pipes. Notable Events In Sharus of AeP 446 the Kirinda’s Jewel docked with the permission of Captain Nyshia Furrel. J'Kar and Sylvie retrieved a treatment for the White Pox which was currently afflicting Janie Kerias. Jack also reunited with his daughter Leucy shortly after. The next day men serving under Curek the Iron Eye kidnapped L.P. Kline and his student Palo along with two members of the Kirinda's Jewel. ''They were taken to a warehouse in the Chitin Forge where they were rescued by Jack, Leucy, J'Kar, Daxian, Sylvie, and Feerik. People * Curek the Iron Eye * Nyshia Furrel * Commodore March * Enva Carriel List of Appearances '''Campaigns' # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 5: As the Crow Flies # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 6: An Eye For An Eye # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 7: Strength, Justice, and Soul Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: J’Kar’s Reflections Category:Locations Category:Southern Isles